Necesidades
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Temari y Shikamaru tienen un matrimonio estable, hasta que una plática con Karui le hizo ver que un "fase" se estaba prolongando mucho. Lemon ShikaTema


**NECESIDADES**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personas de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, esa historia es fin de lucro solo para entretener.

La aldea, después de la guerra, empezó hacer muy prospera, Naruto había cumplido tu promesa y se volvió Hokage, él y todos sus clones ayudaban a todos los aldeanos inclusive en tareas cotidianas.

\- - No puedo creer que Hinata aguante eso – comentaba Karui mientas tomaba una soda acompañada de Temari en una cafetería mientras veía un clon Naruto ayudando a una mujer a llevar sus bolsas de mandado.

\- - No es tan celosa como tú – se burla Temari de la morena.

\- Ellas se habían vuelto muy amigas, tenían mucho en común, las dos no eran originares de Konoha y eran esposas de los dos integrantes del equipo ino-shika-cho. Cuando Karui se mudo a la aldea no conocía a nadie y siendo la novia del mejor amigo de su novio, Temari fue la lógica opción pero no sabía que serían grandes amigas y confidentes con los años, ahora ya casadas y con hijos.

\- - No es por que ayude y sea atento con las mujeres – quería defender su punto la morena - yo no soportaría que Chōji se pase todo el díaen el trabajoy luego llegue tan cansado sin atender a su familia todos los días – tomo un sorbo de su bebida - una tiene sus necesidades

Temari rio de tu comentario, Karui tenía carácter fuerte y sabía que su comentario no era una broma, pero era divertido la situación.

\- - Pero hay cosas que hay que soportar por un bien mayor – rubia bebió de su vaso, ella lo sabía muy bien y en su ojos paso un sombra de pesar, Karui lo noto

\- - Tú tienes el mismo problema también ¿verdad? – Dijocon suspicacia la pelirroja – Shikamaru tiene tanto trabajo como Naruto

\- - Es su mano derecha – Temari odiaba que la gente le tuviera lastima y la cara de Karui lo reflejaba - Me sorprende que vaya al trabajo sin quejarse, de ser un vago llorón ahora es el líder del clan Nara y el consejero del Hokage – Estaba orgullosa de él aunque nunca lo admitiría

\- - Pero también es tu esposo – recalco nuevamente Karui, sabiendo que la rubia se estaba desviando del tema – también debe atenderte y a tu hijo.

La rubia no era tímida en ningún tema, pero no era un lugar para platicar problemas conyugales, pero parecía que Karui lo había tomado a personal

\- - Estas exagerando, claro que me atiente, sabe que lo mato si me ignora, y Shikadai entrena con él la técnica del clan Nara todos los días

\- - Aja… Esta bien, acepto la excusa del entrenamiento, he visto el progreso del niño, pero… ¿Cuándo fue el último encuentro entre ustedes? – la morena formuló pícaramente la pregunta acorde al lugar, lo primero que se le vino ante del filtro fue "¿Hace cuando no han cogido?"

\- - … - "¿enserio me esta pregunta eso?" la cara de Temario reflejo desconcierto - No es un lugar para habar de ese tipo de cosas

\- - Tanto tiempo – hizo ademan de asombro, se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de Temari – Deberías invitarlo a una escapada romántica, se lo merecen…. Se merecen – digo seductor

\- - No vas a dejar el tema en paz, ¿verdad Karui?

\- - No… es muy divertido avergonzarte, es raro verte ruborizada

\- - No es divertido – Temari estaba terminado su bebida – una vez cada dos mes no es divertido

La sonrisa de Karui se esfumo "cada dos meses, ¿en serio?", la morena sabia que la vida sexual de casada disminuía a comparación de etapa de novios, una vez por semana es lo que ella aguantaba excepto por cuando Chōji salía por misión, amaba su gordo y lo extrañaba cuando se iba. Ya no tenía comentarios graciosos que decir, solo la observo hasta que termino su bebida. Temari se reprendió por decir el comentario

\- - Deja de verme con lastima – Temari odiaba eso – es una fase

\- - ¿Una fase? Como cuando estabas embaraza – dijo Karui con ironía

\- - Éramos primerizos, Shikamaru tenia miedo de lastimarme o al bebé

\- - ¿Y cuando Shikadai era bebé?

\- - El día era muy agotador, tenia que dormir cuando él bebé dormía

\- - También cuando Shikadai empezó a despertarse en la noche por pesadillas era una fase también para ustedes – Karui estaba acorralarla

\- - Algunas no somos tan promiscuas – cuando termino la frase Temari se arrepintió

\- - ¡¿Disculpa?! – Karui se paro, la morena no tenia mucha paciencia

\- - Lo siento – lo dijo sinceramente, la morena se sentó de nuevo, no iba a pelear con ella – Lo siento, me exasperaste con tanta sarcasmo

\- - El que debería dar disculpas es el vago de tu esposo, teniendo un mujerón, rubia con curvas de esposa, que vergüenza

\- - Karui ya basta, este no es el lugar de hablar te esos temas – Temari que quería terminar esa conversación

\- - ¿y qué temas no se puede hablar en este lugar?

La voz de Ino hizo que saltaran, "¿había escuchado?" pensó Temari cuando volteo hacia el sonido y vio a Ino y su esposo Sai acercándose a la mesa donde estaban hablando, por sus caras parece que solo escucho el final del tema

\- - Temari me esta regañando de hablar de que es mejor ¿toallas sanitarias o tampones? – respondió Karui con naturalidad como si hablarán de eso

\- - Le doy la razón a Temari – dijo Ino a su lado – ese no es un tema para una cafetería, hay gente comiendo

\- - Eso es lo que decía – La rubia regreso la mirada a Karui dando gracias mentalmente "¿Por qué no se te ocurrió otro tema?"

\- - Yo pensé que estaban hablando de sexo – comento Sai con una sonrisa

\- - ¿Qué? Para ti siempre es sobre sexo – reprendió la morena

"¿no te mordiste la lengua?" pensó Temari divertida

\- - Pensé que hablaban de un tema incomodo, como cuando Shikamaru y Chōji no se atrevían a hablar de que tenían que embarazarse casi al mismo tiempo con Ino para que sus hijos formaran nuevamente el equipo ino-shika-cho, eso es un tema incomodo para tratar en una cafetería – comento Sai con espontaneidad, él se caracterizaba de hablan sin tapujos

\- - No me hagas recordad eso – se quejo Ino y le dio un codazo a su pareja – Los cobardes que dejaron sola para hablar con sus esposas

Karui y Temari se miraron recordando también ese suceso, ese muy vergonzoso

\- - Bueno… ya estábamos terminando – hablo Karui mientras se levantaba – Les dejamos la mesa, ¿Temari?

\- - Si, que tengas bien día – imito a su compañera – Nos vemos después – se despido de la pareja

Las amigas pagaron su cuenta en la casa y salieron del local, se acompañaron unas calles hacia sus casas

\- - Sai nunca aprendió a evitar esos comentarios – se quejaba Karui – pobre Ino

\- - Primero Hinata y ahora Ino – la rubia rio del comentario de su amiga – deja de compadecer a las demás, parece que solo tú tienes un matrimonio perfecto

\- - Ni creas, a veces ese hombre desespera, pero su carácter es dócil y sabe como hacer que el coraje se me vaya

\- - Pues así es todos los matrimonios – concluyo Temari – lo bueno compensa lo malo

\- - ¿y cuando te va a compensar Shikamaru?

\- - Karui… - "regreso al punto" – El sexo no es el único medio de expresar el amor, se que Shikamaru me ama y lo demuestra en otros aspectos

\- - No lo dudo, pero ese encuentro los une físicamente y también es importante – Karui vio otra vez una sombra de pena en sus ojos verdes – No lo hago por burla, enserio, me preocupas

\- - No te preocupes por mi – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia

\- - Puedo comentar discretamente a Chōji platique con Shikamaru…

\- - No, deja de hacerlo mas grande – Le aterraba pensar que todo el mundo se enterara de su nula actividad sexual – sé que es una fase y sé que él o yo podemos terminarla. Y deja de preocuparte o tratar de ayudarme ¿por favor? si tanto te afecta voy hacer algo

\- - Gracias por hacerlo por mi – comento con una sonrisa sarcástica la morena

Llegaron al punto que los caminos se separaban, se despidieron en buenos términos a pesar que tema espinoso. Temari llevaba la mente revuelta por culpa de Karui "¿realmente somos abandonados?" pensó mientras caminaba a su casa "no creo que sea solo culpa de Shikamaru, yo tampoco lo he buscado, ¿la comodidad de lo cotidiano esta matando el sexo?, o ¿tiene una amante? no, no lo creo capaz… ¿ya no le soy atractiva?". Mientras sacaba la llave de su casa se le vino un pensamiento, se mostro despreocupada cuando Karui abordo el tema de su vida marital pero, muy a su disgusto, si le lastimaba el tema, esa fase ya le estaba preocupando.

Trato de ocuparse, no podía resolver todo en su cabeza. Ese día Shikadai salió de misión e iba estar unos días fuera y Shikamaru regresaba a la hora dela cena, ocupo su tarde organizando la ropa que ya no se ocupaba, que ya les quedaba o guardar la ropa de temporada pasaba. Mientras almacenaba la ropa se encontró su traje antiguo.

"Cuando usaba este traje me di cuenta que Shikamaru me gustaba" sintió una gran añoranza viendo el vestido negro largo que usaba cuando tenia 18 años recordando los días que organizaban los exámenes chunin con él, abajo del vestido encontró otro traje que le encantaba "¿me quedara?" No se quedo con las ganas y se lo puso, le quedaba un poco ajustado pero no tanto, se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto, era una blusa lavanda sin mangas antes usabaabajo una blusa de rejilla pero no la encontró, vestía también una minifalda de color azul marino dejando las medias de rejilla sobre la cama.

\- - Me sigue quedando de la cintura, pero ahora me queda corta de largo – evaluó mientras se veía en el espejo

\- - Siempre te quedaba corta, pero no lo sentías porque tenías las medias abajo – comento Shikamaru en la entrada de la habitación. Temario dio un brinco cuando escucho su voz, lo espera tan pronto - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

\- - Eh, estaba acomodando la ropa y lo encontré – se sintió un poco de vergüenza y tuvo un poco de rubor su rostro – No te esperaba tan temprano

\- - Hoy no hubo muchos pendientes, ayer despache los atrasado – dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en la cama – y prefiero dormir aquí en vez de la oficina, pero llego y regreso al pasado

Shikamaru tuvo una grata sorpresa verla usando ese conjunto, recordó cuando la contemplaba sin que ella se diera cuenta, tardo mucho tiempo para tener el valor de acercarse a cortejarla pero tenia años añorándola. Temari termino de acomodar la ropa y sentía la mirada de su esposo siguiéndola, se sentía cohibida

\- - No tengo la cena preparada – dijo la rubio cuando termino su labor – te despierto cuando esté o…

\- - Te acompaño – dijo él levantándose de la cama – te ayudo si quieres

\- - Si – contesto tímidamente raro en ella – solo me cambio

\- - Puedes quedarte así – pidió con una sonrisa

\- - Claro – Temari sonrió cómplice

Mientras preparaban la cena, Temari sintió una energía que años no percibía. Recordó cuando estaban en la biblioteca preparando los exámenes chunin, ella usaba el vestido largo negro, estaba en una escalera para alcanzar libros en las estantería superior y sentían que Shikamaru la venia, una vez lo sorprendió mirando su trasero pero luego rápido cambio su vista hacia los pergaminos; nunca se lo reprocho, porque ella también lo contemplaba cuando trabajaba o cuando se quedaba dormido y ella fantaseaba en probar esos labios, había tanta energía sexual que si algunos de los dos hubiera avanzado seria otra historia. Ahora él era más alto que ella y portaba barba que le daba un aire maduro.

\- - ¿Y… porque decidiste ponerte ese traje? – dijo Shikamaru mientras cortaba unos vegetales

\- - Pues… no sé, creo que por nostalgia – Ya tenia la atención de se esposo pero no sabia como a bordar el tema – Tanta cotidianidad me hace recordar y añorar algunas cosas

\- - ¿Como cuales? – termino su labor y se fijo a sus ojos, Temari no lo miraba pero él quería ver reacciones

\- - Como… extraño ir a la villa de la arena, aunque estoy planeando ir y llevarme a Shikadai si te parece, amm… – Temari quería darle una lista para que el tema no fuera tan evidente pero su mente se quedo en blanco, tendría que decirlo de una vez.

Shikamaru noto que el rojo de sus mejillas se hizo más evidente, era raro en ella, nunca había sido tímida pero… usando ese traje le recordó cuando se ponía nerviosa cuando él estaba a su lado después de confesarle que le gustaba.

\- - Temari ¿Qué pasa?

Termino de poner el guiso en el fuego y ya no tenía pretexto de no verlo a la cara. Temari no quería pelear, no dar reproches como lo hubiera hecho Karui, tampoco que se notaba que le afectaba tanto. Exhalo pesadamente y lo enfrento.

\- - Extraño nuestra vida sexual – expreso sin adornos. Shikamaru se quedo sin palabas, no esperaba esa afirmación, la rubia quería suavizar el tema para que se sintiera a recriminación – Entre el trabajo, la casa, el niño nos hemos descuidado mutuamente

Le dio la razón, a veces él regresaba muy tarde y ella estaba dormida o la veía agotada. El azabache se acerco a ella y la tomo de su rostro que aun estaba sonrojado y la beso tiernamente, con todo el sentimiento para que no olvidara que la amaba más que nada en el mundo.

\- - Lo siento, yo también lo extraño – sus ojos negro eran sinceros – se que es poco el tiempo que podemos tener, una vez en cada cierto tiempo …

\- - No es eso – interrumpió Temari – Sé que no podemos dejar nuestras ocupaciones, bueno quisiera que sea más frecuente pero… extraño la pasión y la fogosidad que tenias

Lo dejo otra vez perplejo, ahora él era el que estaba avergonzado y ruborizado; se sintió otra vez como un chiquillo delante de esa mujer tres años mayor, cuando no sabia como tratarla. Se sintió intimidado bajo por los ojos verdes de su esposa que buscaba respuesta, él cerró los ojos para evaluar el tema, el estrés y el cansancio eso podía ser la razón pero dar excusas no iban a ayudar. El sonido de la olla hiso que Temari se alejo de él para atender la comida, la cena estaba casi lista pero no quería dejar la cuestión inconclusa.

\- - ¿Ha que te refieres? – Shikamaru salió de su estupor, necesitaba mas datos "a demás de que no tenemos sexo ¿no lasatisfago?" era lo peor que le podía pasar a un hombre

\- - Bueno – No quería verlo de frente tenia la vista a la comida y moviendo la cuchara dentro del guiso – cuando estamos en eso… extraño que antes tenias más arrebato, te faltaba más manos para abrazarme y acariciarme, como si yo fuera aire y tú estuvieras ahogando – Dejo en paz la cuchara, quito el fuego debajo de la olla y se dispuso a buscar tazones – La comodidad nos ha alcanzado

\- - Deja eso – dijo demandante Shikamaru tomándola de la cintura que dejara su cometido de servir la cena

Otra vez estaban frente a frente y Shikamaru levanto su rostro para que lo viera, quería respuestas porque parecía que estaba dando vueltas al asunto. Temari se sintió temerosa, no quería lastimarlo y que él no la lastimara porque tenia el presentimiento que a lo mejor ella era la causa, que no era el mismo por que ya no estaba atraído por ella. El silencio se hizo presente, la rubia ya no tenía nada que agregar y él no sabia que decir ante las palabras de su esposa y temía que pensara cosas que no eran.

\- - Di algo – pidió Temari, el silencio la estaba matando

\- - Me encanta que uses minifalda – sonrió antes de decir esa frase – Cuando me rescataste, tu tenias como 15 años y yo como 12 me acompañaste después a esperar noticias de Chōji en el hospital ¿recuerdas? – Temari asintió – estabas sentada de piernas cruzadas en frente de mi, en ese momento estaba muy preocupado de mi amigo y me estabas regañando y llamándome bebé llorón

\- - Porque estabas llorando

\- - Si… pero después cuando te fuiste se me quedo grabado tú imagen en mi cerebro – Shikamaru cerró los ojos y suspiro – creo que desde ese momento me hechizaste – Se acerco al cuello de su esposa y lo beso – Te soñaba con esa minifalda – siguió besando hacia su oído – deseaba tanto recorrer esas piernas – decía eso mientras su mano hacia el recorrido de su cintura hacia su rodilla

Las palabras de él empezaron a ser susurrantes y eso hacía que Temari sintiera escalofríos, la empujaba despacio para que retrocediera y tenerla aprisionada en la pared de la cocina, sentir la presión de Shikamura contra su cuerpo resultaba muy excitante. Él la besaba en sus labios, cuello mientras la recorría con sus manos sobre su ropa, no quería apresurar la situación, ella tenía razón, inclusive el sexo se había vuelto rutina.

\- - S-sigue diciendo que te gustaba… - pidió la rubia mientras respondía a sus besos y se aferraba a su espalda.

\- - Mmm… – continuo hablando a su oído – Cuando planeábamos las pruebas te acercabas y hacías señalizaciones en mi trabajo y tenia perfecta vista de tu escote… - llevo su mano hacia su seno y lo sujeto haciendo que su esposa suspirara y él también – Hacías que usarla toda mi concentración pero esa imagen… - vio si escote y suspiro, la blusa tenia cuello en v y hacia una vista encantadora de sus pechos, se acerco hacia su escote la besarla

\- - A decir verdad – cometo Temari – lo hacía a propósito – Shikamaru levando la cabeza para verla a los ojos – Una vez lo hice sin querer y note que no quitabas la vista y te ponías nervioso – ella se acerco a besarlo en sus labios – y me gustaba hacer ese efecto

\- - Mujer problemática – dijo con una sonrisa – me hiciste sufrir

\- - Pero te gustó

\- - Me gusta – Shikamaru siguió besando su escote, con su mano estiro mas la blusa para hacer mas terreno – Me encanta – sus manos se posicionaron en sus nalgas y la levanto – Me excitas – la beso con pasión

\- - Ya lo siento – Temari abrazo la cadera de su esposo con sus piernas, sentía su miembro palpitante en entre sus piernas

\- - Aun no – la sonrisa de azabache se veía peligrosa

Sin dejar de besarla, Shikamaru la cargo hacia la habitación y dejándola en la cama; la contemplo un momento, verla un poco ruborizada y excitada lo provocaba, había sido un estúpido viendo que su mujer lo necesitaba. Sin permiso, tomo una de sus piernas y empezó a besarla desde el pie hacia arriba, después de pasar por su rodilla mis manos empezaron a subir su falda abriendo paso para seguir besándola. Temari estaba exhorta entre sus sensaciones y carisias, cuando empezó a besar sus pantis ya no podía más, Shikamaru deslizo suavemente sus bragas y empezó a besar su pie contrario hacia llegar a su partes intimas; separo sus piernas, se acerco a su sexo y empezó a penetrarla con su lengua para después pasarla en su clítoris.

\- - Me estas matando – dijo con susurro Temari después de soltar un gemido.

\- - Así me hacías sufrir – comentó él y se acerco a besarla, mordiendo un poco sus labios – Había veces que quería tomarte, quitar todo de la mesa y penetrarte hasta que no pudieras más – busco sus manos y las aprisiono con las suyas arriba de la cabeza de su amada – te amo y quiero hacerte vibrar hasta que me supliques que lo haga

\- - Vanidoso – reto ella

Shikamaru se incorporó para quitarse la camisa sentía tanto calor pero se dejo el pantalón por miedo de estar tan deseoso y no cumplir su palabra. Tener el torso desnudo de su amado hacia que la rubia se calentara, él era delgado de complexión pero seguía teniendo esculpido tu cuerpo, Temari se excitaba con sus marcas de batalla, las acariciaba y sus dedos las remarcaba. Shikamaru se acerco a su cintura con calma empezó a subir su blusa para que estuvieran iguales, él también se estaba matando pero sabia que la expectación iba a ser mas excitante.

Temari soltó quejidos de placer cuando Shikamaru tomo uno de sus pecho y lo lamio jugueteando con su pezón mientras otro seno era atendido con su mano, le encantaba que gimiera, lo animaba para hacer que sintiera más placer solo para escuchar esos sonidos melodiosos de ella. Cambió, no quería dejar de atender el otro busto pero no pudo resistir y empezó a frotarse contra ella, tenía tantas ganas de penetrarla.

\- - ¿Lo quieres? – dijo él sin dejar de juguetear con su pezón, ella asintió – Pídelo...

Negó con la cabeza y mordió su labio para que no salieran sus quejidos, Temari era muy orgullosa tenia una lucha de poder que parecía que estaba perdiendo. Shikamaru mordió su mentón, estaba negando su concierto de gemidos, mordió su labio para después besarla con ímpetu.

\- - ¿No te gusta lo que hago? – pregunto otra vez pero ahora había metido dos dedos en su entrepierna

\- - Me gusta – acepto la rubia "jodido lo hace bien" pienso mientras la estimulaba

\- - ¿y entonces? – sus dedos se perdieron en su apertura - ¿no me prefieres? – la provocaba

\- - Si… - no podía resiste más

\- - Si qué – saco sus dedos, la ansiedad hizo que estuviera mas húmeda.

\- - Te odio – dijo Temari sin convicción, los ojos de Shikamuro estaban fijos en los suyos buscando respuesta, ella a veces le gustaba que él fuera dominante - Quiero que me cojas

\- - Sus deseos son mis ordenes – dijo él tomándola de la cintura hacia al borde la cama

Se separo un poco de ella solo para quitarse el pantalón y sus calzoncillos, la tomo de sus piernas, subió un poco la falda y la penetro. Temari no pudo evitar su gemido, él había hecho que su excitación fuera tal al punto de perder la cabeza y guitándose solo con sus sensaciones. Shikamaru también lo ansiaba hasta doler, empezó un vaivén rítmico, esa mujer lo volvía loco, la tomo de su cadera para que se moviera a su ritmo gratamente lo siguió. Temari recorrió con sus manos su torso, sus hombros, lo tomo de la nuca y lo acerco para besarlo.

\- - Acuéstate – ordeno la rubia.

Shikamaru la tomo de sus nalgas y cambio de posición; sabia que ella prefiere esa posición, prefiere tener el control, y él lo adoraba. Ver que la rubia cabalgaba y disfrutaba del sexo era glorioso, y además te tener una vista maravillosa de sus pechos que se rebotaban, excelso. Temari tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar, guió sus manos al cierre de su falda para librarse de ella.

\- - Déjala – pidió Shikamaru, ella dejo su cometido y puso sus manos en pecho de él – hiciste realidad mi fantasía cuando te la pusiste

\- - Pervertido

\- - Un poco – admitió él - ¿pero te gusta?

\- - Me encanta – reconoció ella

Temari controlaba la velocidad, lo hacia despacio para disfrutar la presión de tenerlo dentro. Movía su cadera hacia adelante y atrás apretando su miembro, sentir su palpitar era divino, llevo sus manos para acariciar a misma sus senos. Shikamaru le adoraba ese espectáculo, empezó a acariciar sus muslos mientras lo atormentaba plácidamente, lo mataba cuando lo montaba suavemente; unos de sus dedos se escurrieron dentro de falda buscando que su amada sintiera más goce.

\- - Me gusta – dijo la rubia cuando Shikamaru empezó a estimular su clítoris, busco su mano libre y la guio a uno de sus senos, encantaba que hiciera eso, que la penetrara, la estimulara y la acariciará… "falta algo" pensó mientras aparataba las manos de su confundido esposo, se paro y se acerco a la pared – Ven acá – pidió agitada.

Hacia años que no lo desconcertaba durante el sexo, podía ser algo bueno; después de llamarlo ella se volvió hacia la pared se apoyo con sus manos y le dedico una mirada picara, "mmm eso es muy bueno" pensó cuando vio la posición. La tomo te trasero y se acoplo por detrás, tomo uno de sus pechos y con la otra mano siguió su labor en su entrepierna. Ella sabía que Shikamaru le gustaba esa posición, pero tenia un acuerdo con él, nada de trasero y que la llevara al clímax. Él sentía que Temari iba a llegar al orgasmo, lo apretaba y amentaba la velocidad.

\- - Bésame – se acercó Shikamaru a su oído, ella se aproximó para besarlo de lado sin romper el vínculo.

Ella sintió que llegaba, dejo de besarlo y empezó a jadear, él la embestía mientras mimaba su punto, lo animaba entre sonidos y afirmaciones hasta que las paredes de su vagina apretaba más su miembro y un sonoro gemidos que anunciaba que estaba en el orgasmo. Shikamaru tomo de cadera y empezó a aumentar la velocidad, quería durar más pero entre los sonidos de Temari y su cuerpo que apretujaba su miembro podía, ella tomo sus manos y las llevo a su busto, "adoró a esta mujer" pensó él mientras besaba su espalda hasta que sintió que la electricidad de su vientre cundía por todo su cuerpo e hizo que eyaculara entre su orgasmo. Sus piernas estaban agotadas y los se separaron cayeron a la cama.

\- - Me matas mujer – dijo Shikamaru entre jadeos

\- - Pensaba que ya no te despertaba esas pasiones amor

\- - ¿Estás bromeando? - exclamo mientras se acostaba de lado para verla – Te amo, y si no soy apasionado a veces no es tu culpa, tienes razón, entre la casa y el trabajo no tenemos tiempo para nosotros – dijo con un poco de vergüenza - se que mi trabajo absorbe mi tiempo y a veces mis energías, pero si quieres dime y yo te complazco – Shikamaru empezó a acariciar su brazo – mi princesa del desierto

\- - Te amo mi bebé llorón – dijo Temari y se acerco a besarlo pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba ahí - ¿Quién será a estas horas?

\- - O no – exclamo él mientras ocultaba la cara entre las cobijas – olvide que le había dicho a Chōji que sí para ir a tomar unos tragos con él y con Karui.

\- - ¿Y porque no me dijiste?

\- - Se me nublo la mente cuanto te vi con su atuendo

\- - Se te nublo la mente – repitió con ironía Temari mientras buscaba una bata – siempre me haces enojar, te voy tomar nota para cobrármelas después

\- - Como gustes – dijo el azabache mientras ella se iba de la habitación.

La pareja se sorprendió cuando Temari abrió la puerta en bata.

\- - Buenas noches Temari… eh, ¿Shikamaru no te dijo que queríamos salir? – dijo temeroso Chōji

\- - En realidad no, hasta ahora se acordó, les quedamos mal porque me esta ayudando con un pendiente

\- - ¿pendiente? – pregunto Karui

\- - Si, te hecho encargo tuyo

\- - ¿Mio? – Karui estaba muy confundida pero la mirada de Temari le indicaba que pensaba más… - Ahh ya – expreso con sorpresa – uy, perdón. Que bueno que me hagas ese favor, no perdiste el tiempo, Chōji será para otra ocasión

\- - Pero… - pero Chōji no pudo terminar la frase ya que su esposa lo jalaba para irse

\- - Nos da la oportunidad de salir nosotros solos – Karui tomo el brazo del voluptuoso hombre – Buenas noches Temari, dulces sueños

\- - Buenas noches que se diviertan – se despidió la rubia

\- - Que encargo tienes con Karui – pregunto su esposo en la puerta vistiendo también una bata

\- - Idioma de mujeres – dijo Temari mientras entraba – yo despedí a los amigos, ahora tu sirves la cena

\- - Si princesa – respondió divertido Shikamaru – y si yo sirvo la cena, ahora tú serás que me mime a mi después – dijo mientras la seguía.

\- - No pierdes Nara

\- - Tengo pendientes con mi esposa – la tomo para besarla – tengo que dejarla complacida

\- - Vanidoso – dijo ella para besarlo después.

Fin


End file.
